Adventures with Estel
by ArwenFairTinuviel
Summary: Legolas spends a summer's day with seven-year-old Estel (young Aragorn) boating on the river and discovers that, when Estel is around, adventures can happen even in the peaceful valley of Rivendell. A heart-warming short story with much laughter, a few tears, and best of all our favourite characters.


**Adventures with Estel**

Legolas wandered down one of the hallways in the House of Elrond, casting his gaze out of the many windows. It was a glorious summer day outside, and the gardens of Rivendell were blooming with flowers of every colour imaginable. Legolas heard the trees crooning softly, beckoning to him in the gentle breeze, and his heart gave a tug.

Alas, at breakfast Erestor, Elrond's seneschal, had given him a weighty book on the history of the Sindarin Elves and had asked him to take a look at a particular passage, wanting his opinion on a discrepancy he had found. Not wanting to appear impolite, Legolas had accepted the book and was now headed to the library, where he intended to read the text in peace and quiet. If he was lucky, he would finish by lunchtime and then be able to spend the afternoon resting in the boughs of a tree beside the tinkling river.

However, as he turned onto the passageway that led to the library, he heard a young voice diffusing out of an open door.

"Papa, please!"

Ah, it was young Estel! Legolas recognised the young boy's voice. Over his week-long stay in Rivendell, he had seen much of Elrond's foster-son, who had poked his head into the Halls of Healing several times while he had been recovering from his latest misadventure and kept him company. Once had gained freedom, Legolas realised that Estel had somewhat befriended him, and the boy took it upon him to show the elf all of his favourite places in the valley. Legolas was quite content to pass his time with Estel, who was refreshingly bright and cheerful in contrast to the companions he spent his days with back in the Woodland Realm. Of course, Estel was a son of Men, but he was surprisingly elf-like in his mannerisms and speech – and even in his good behaviour. Legolas himself had been far naughtier as an elfling, he was sure!

"I am sorry Estel, but I cannot take you today. I have work I must attend to."

Elrond's firm tones met Legolas's ears, as did the child's audible sigh of disappointment. Legolas hurried past the doorway, not wanting to be caught overhearing. Poor Estel, it seemed he was not having a good start to the day.

Legolas entered the library and settled himself in one of the window seats, from where he gave the gardens a longing gaze before cracking open the dusty volume and flicking to the chapter Erestor had marked. He was just beginning to realise how heavy-going this text was, and how long it would take him to battle through the passage, when he heard footsteps entering the room.

Legolas glanced up, welcoming the distraction, and spotted Estel, who was drifting into the library with shoulders hunched over and a morose expression on his face.

Legolas called out. "Are you alright, little one? Why do you look sad?"

Estel glanced up at the sound of Legolas's voice. "Papa says I cannot go boating on the river today," he said quietly. "He is _always_ saying _'no'_." Legolas cocked an eyebrow, bracing himself for a temper tantrum, but Estel merely sighed and settled himself down on the floor at Legolas's feet, where he fiddled with a loose thread in the rug. "Everyday he says he is too busy, he _and_ Glorfindel, _and_ Elladan and Elrohir too…" The little boy bent over dejectedly.

Legolas watched him thoughtfully. A plan took form in his mind, partly born out of his desire to abandon this book for the sweet-smelling gardens, and partly born out of his wish to cheer up the child.

"What about if I was to take you?" he said at last.

Estel craned his neck, ogling Legolas in disbelief. "Would you really?" His excitement was barely contained.

"If your Papa allows it," Legolas said, glad to see a smile once more on the boy's face.

"I am sure he would!" Estel scrambled to his feet. "He says I can go if a grown-up will take me, and you are a grown-up, so he will surely say yes!"

Legolas's eyes twinkled. "Shall we go and ask him then?"

He rose, gladly leaving the great book on the window seat and following Estel, who was leaping down the hallway in joy.

"Papa!" Estel shrieked before he had even set a toe inside his foster-father's study. "Legolas says he will take me boating on the river! Please say I can go."

Legolas entered Elrond's study just in time to see him look up from the letter he was writing and set his quill down carefully on the oak desk. "I hope you did not coerce our guest into taking you on the river," he said sternly, pinning Estel with a significant look.

"No, Papa!" Estel answered, looking hurt. "Legolas offered to take me out on the boat… Didn't… didn't you?" He looked up at Legolas, now appearing unsure.

The Prince smiled. "I did," he confirmed. "I will happily take Estel on the river, if you do not have any objections."

"Estel has been asking me for days if he can go on the river," Elrond explained.

"Not days, _weeks_ ," Estel corrected a little crossly. Elrond paused for a moment, looking at the boy pensively.

"Yes, you are quite right, Estel. You have been asking since the first warmth of spring, in fact."

" _Please,_ Papa, will you not say 'yes' today?"

Elrond leant back in his chair, his eyes travelling between his foster-son, who was gazing at him with bated breath, and Legolas, who gave the tiniest nod in affirmation. "Well, if Legolas will have you… Yes, Estel, you may go."

The boy let out a cheer and ran up to his father's chair before flinging his arms around his neck. "Oh thank you, Papa! This is the best day ever!"

Elrond laughed and ruffled the boy's mop of hair fondly. "But Estel," he said more firmly, "you must promise me that you will listen to _everything_ that Legolas says and do _everything_ that he tells you. Do you understand?"

Estel pulled out of his father's clutches, now standing on tiptoes in an attempt to catch sight of the river out of the windows. "Yes, Papa," he said meekly, although Legolas had a strong suspicion that he was not really listening anymore.

Elrond nodded to Legolas, smiling as he did so, and picked up his quill to resume his writing. "Well, I wish you two a fine morning."

Legolas inclined his head. _"Hannon le._ Come, Estel. Let us go down to the boathouse."

Estel took hold of Legolas's hand and verily dragged him out of the house and down the steps to the gardens, where the sun was shining brightly. Heavenly warmth bathed Legolas's face and he smiled as he watched Estel proceed to dance across the grass, singing in excitement.

"Legolas, we shall have the most wonderful time! We can play that we are on the Anduin River, and you can tell me what we see as we go past!"

"As you wish," Legolas answered, amused by the child's whimsy.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked. Legolas turned to see Glorfindel approaching from a nearby bench, an open book in his hand.

Estel ran up and gleefully answered Glorfindel before Legolas had a chance. "Legolas and I are going on an adventure down the Anduin River!"

Glorfindel turned to Legolas with raised eyebrows.

"Indeed we are," Legolas answered, stifling a chuckle.

Glorfindel bent in and lowered his voice. "Do you require any assistance?" he said with a pointed look.

Legolas shook his head. "I quite fancy a boat trip myself – but thank you for the offer."

Leaving Glorfindel to his reading, Legolas followed the bounding boy down the grassy slopes to the bank, where a little boathouse was nestled in between the reeds. He crept inside and found Estel already there, jumping up and down.

"It's this one, Legolas!" he said, pointing at a pale grey vessel built in the slender, elegant style so characteristic of the Elves' craftsmanship. Legolas helped Estel in, then untied the rope and pushed off, using a slender paddle with a leaf-shaped blade to propel them out of the shelter and into the main course of the river.

Legolas quickly realised why Estel was not allowed to commandeer the boat by himself. Aside from the risk of being near water on his own when he was still only seven years old, the boat was rather tippy – particularly when Estel was craning this way and that to point at something in the trees or peer down into the depths of the river.

"Oh, I love the Anduin!" Estel sighed, enamoured, as he trailed a hand lazily through the water. "Now, tell me what we can see, Legolas!" he commanded.

Legolas cast his eyes around for inspiration. "There are the foothills of the Misty Mountains rising up on our right," he said slowly, gesturing to the stony bank. "And on our left, with towering trees and hidden paths, is the great forest of Mirkwood – "

"And that is where you live!" Estel cried ecstatically. Suddenly he stilled and looked back at Legolas, looking very serious as he whispered, "I can't see any spiders, but we should be quiet, just in case they hear us and come out." Then he ducked down low in the boat as if for fear of attack.

Legolas nodded, fighting a smile, and they meandered further down the river, sweet birdsong filling the boat's companionable silence. After a while, Legolas spotted a cluster of trees on their right, and, getting into the swing of Estel's game, he said, "Look! There is Lothlórien, the home of Celeborn and Galadriel. Can you see the tall golden trees, and the sparkling lights of the Elves up in the branches?"

Estel rocked the boat violently in his eagerness to move to the right side of the vessel. Legolas grappled with the sides of the boat, stilling it just in time. "I can! I would love to explore Lórien someday, and to try living in a tree-house!" He sighed. "But today we are going to Gondor. Bye-bye, Lórien!"

"And now, Estel," said Legolas, as they drifted past an orchard on the left, "we are passing the Brown Lands, where the Entwives used to live. Can you see the apple trees and pear trees that they used to tend?"

"I wish the Entwives had not got lost," Estel said sadly. "I like fruit trees… especially cherry trees. Cherries are my favourite." He hesitated. "Where are the Ents?"

Legolas looked the other way and spotted a cluster of pine trees not far off, where the slopes of the valley began to rise steeply. "They are here on our right, far in the dark, cool depths of Fangorn Forest. But now," Legolas said, eying up ahead a few little rocks around which white water was foaming, "we are approaching the Falls of Rauros. Hold on, Estel! You may get wet!"

The little boat bobbed up and down, and Estel began to giggle as Legolas guided the boat this way and that with his paddle. The 'rapids' were of course very tame compared to those Legolas was accustomed to navigating in the Forest River of his home, but to Estel the twisting and turning and the occasional splash was marvellous. The nose of the boat dipped down in a gush of water and the pair were coated in a cool spray.

Estel roared in delight. "That was brilliant, Legolas!"

The Elf smiled, quite enjoying himself too. "Estel," he said in a stage whisper. "We are coming into sight of Mordor."

Estel drew in an intake of breath. "Oh! We must be careful. We do not want the Orcs to find us."

"We have come now to the ruined city of Osgiliath. And beyond the grassy plains on our right, the Pelennor Fields, is the white city of Gondor."

"Minas Tirith! It is a city of Men," Estel said, proudly remembering one of his geography lessons. "It has seven levels, and it is as tall as a mountain!"

"Yes, the view would be excellent, if it did not look out over Mordor."

This mention of Mordor seemed to trigger something in Estel.

"Legolas, Osgiliath is under attack! The Orcs of Mordor have come!"

"Oh dear," Legolas replied, unsure how to play along with this new story thread when the nearest beings to Orcs that were scuttling along the bank were a pair of rabbits, nibbling on tufts of grass.

"The Men of Gondor are in di – dear – dying need!" Estel said. Legolas's amusement at Estel's struggle with the word 'dire' distracted him for a moment too long, for the next second, Estel was diving over the side of the boat. "Legolas, we must save them!"

To Legolas's dismay, Estel threw himself into the river before the Elf could even try to stop him. When Estel's weight suddenly disappeared from the left side of the boat, Legolas, who had been leaning to the right to stabilise the vessel, found himself in a precarious position. The left side of the boat arced over him like a clam shell closing in on its pearl, and Legolas realised all too soon that he was dangerously close to the water before he was dunked head to toe in it.

The water was shockingly cold in comparison to the mild summer air, and as it closed over his head it cut off the birdsong completely. The elf forced open his eyes and looked out upon a shimmering underwater world where pebbles winked up from the mud and streams of weeds waved lazily in the weak current. Legolas twisted this way and that, searching for a sight of Estel's small body, and was startled as a school of minnows darted past, their scales glinting in the sunlight. In his surprise he accidentally choked on some water, spurring him into swimming purposefully up to the surface, desperate for some air.

Next thing he knew, he burst out into a dazzling sunlit world where a soft wind buffeted his face. Blinking, Legolas cast around for young Estel, having heard a great deal of splashing and giggling to his right.

"Estel! Are you alright?" Legolas cried out, swimming feverishly towards the boy, who was floundering around in the water.

"Be quiet, Legolas!" Estel gasped between splutters of water, his face aglow with exhilaration. "The Orcs will hear you!"

Estel reached a great tree root that was protruding into the river and clung onto it, looking rather like a wet otter. Legolas swam up behind him and latched onto both Estel and the root, preparing to haul them both out of the water.

"No, Legolas!" Estel gasped, looking up at him. "We must hide here, behind the bridge, until the coast is clear! _Then_ we can climb out and attack the Orcs."

Legolas sighed and slunk back into the cold water, waiting for Estel, who was peering over the gnarled bark of the tree root, holding his breath. Legolas closed his eyes, finally beginning to agree that the feel of the river-water swirling around him was actually quite pleasant.

Suddenly Legolas's face was splashed with a great wave of water and in a noisy eruption Estel jumped out of the river and charged up the bank, slipping on the earth as he did so. Legolas hurried after him, helping Estel up and nearly falling over himself in the process. The pair slithered up the hill, one screaming 'Death to you, Orcs!' and 'For Imladris!' as he swished an imaginary sword through the air. Then, without warning, Legolas found himself hauled sideways into a clump of bushes.

"What are we doing, Estel?" the Elf asked, prodded by twigs and leaves. He began to work on detaching himself from a particularly thorny branch.

"We are hiding!" Estel said, an element of fear in his eyes. Legolas poked his head out, wondering if perhaps Estel had sighted someone who would give him a telling-off for getting so wet – his papa Elrond, perhaps, or maybe Erestor, who was quite strict with the boy. But he saw no one there in the garden.

Estel heaved a melodramatic sigh. "There is a big group of Orcs between us and the Men of Gondor," he explained exasperatedly, as if anyone could have worked that one out. "We must pounce on them when they are looking the other way."

"Might I not shoot them with my bow?" Legolas said, drawing an imaginary arrow out of the air.

"But you haven't got your bow," Estel said, peering at him with a frown.

Legolas stared down at the boy, baffled.

Suddenly Estel turned to look out on the lawn. "Now! It is time!"

With a cry Estel darted out of the bushes, pushing Legolas back into the thorny specimen as he did so, and engaged in battle with a number of invisible Orcs, startling a number of songbirds into flight in the process.

"Estel – " Legolas said, finally extricating himself from the bush and running after the boy, only to slide on the earth again and find himself winded on the ground.

"Legolas! You are hurt!" Estel wailed.

With all the air knocked out of him, Legolas could not reply for a moment. He slowly sat up, wincing at the pounding sensation in the back of his head, and saw Estel advancing towards him, looking alarmed.

"I am fine, Estel," Legolas muttered, groaning at the mud stains slicked up his leggings and even on his shirt.

But then he noticed another figure hurrying along behind Estel.

"Legolas!" cried Elrohir, looking concerned as he dropped down to his knees at Legolas's side. "What has happened? I heard Estel say you are hurt!"

"Legolas has been struck by an Orc arrow," Estel announced, looking down at Legolas solemnly. Miscomprehension formed over Elrohir's face.

"We were just playing," Legolas explained. "I am fine."

"You are… not hurt then?" Elrohir said unsurely.

" _I just told you,"_ Estel said irritably and folded his arms with a little huff. "Legolas was –"

"I slipped on the ground, too," Legolas said quickly, for Elrohir looked on the verge of scolding Estel for taking his game too far. The Elf's eyes travelled down Legolas's clothes and widened when he realised what state of disarray the Prince of Mirkwood was in.

"Valar!" he cried. "You are soaked! And you too, Estel! Whatever has happened to you both?"

"We went in the boat," Estel said smugly.

"The boat!" Legolas gasped, struggling to his feet in dismay. "Stay there with Elrohir, Estel!" With that he pelted down the hill and along the bank, chasing the river's meandering course, eyes peeled for the sight of the boat. _By Elbereth_ , how could the boat have slipped his mind? In the heat of the moment, his attention had been solely on Estel thrashing around in the water and the importance of ensuring his safety… The boat had been quite forgotten.

Legolas ducked under the branches of a trailing willow and finally caught sight of the upturned grey hull, slowly revolving in an eddy at near the edge of the river. Sighing in relief, he waded in and heaved the boat out of the water, holding it above his head like a strange hat. The paddle had vanished, but that was much more easily replaced than a whole boat…

"Legolas, would you like some help?"

Elladan came into view, carrying a wooden post under his arm. "I was just about to prop up one of the apple trees in the orchard; it is so heavily laden that we feared it might topple over any day! But that can wait. Here – "

Elrohir's brother took one end of the small boat and Legolas held the other. Together they carried the light vessel back upstream.

" _Hannon le,"_ said Legolas.

"Goodness, are you so inept in a boat that you _capsized?"_ asked Elladan, noticing Legolas's dripping state.

Legolas turned around and scowled. "Certainly not! I was with Estel. He became… a little exuberant."

"Ah," Elladan nodded understandingly with a grin.

They turned a bend in the path and were greeted by Elrohir and Estel, who had also been joined by Erestor in Legolas's absence.

"Elrohir tells me that you took Estel boating on the river," said Erestor, eying up Legolas.

"I did," said Legolas as he and Elladan set down the boat carefully on the grass. "Lord Elrond gave his permission."

Erestor made a tutting noise and scrutinised Legolas's ruined clothes. Then he turned to face Estel, who was trying to look unimportant.

"Estel," he said sternly, making the boy flinch. "Will you tell me how you come to be in this terrible state? I cannot imagine that _Legolas_ was to blame for soaking you head to toe and coating you both in mud."

Erestor looked down at Estel, and when the child did not speak he tapped his foot impatiently. Estel's eyes dropped to the ground and he slowly shook his head.

Erestor sighed. "I think you had better find your Papa, Estel. He will want to hear about this."

Estel nodded wordlessly and began to trudge up the slope towards the house.

"I will take him," said Legolas, and before Erestor could object he was hurrying after Estel.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

Estel gave a sniffle. He seemed reluctant to talk, but when Legolas offered his hand, the boy took it.

The pair entered the coolness of the house and Legolas was uncomfortably aware of the squelching noises the two of them made as they made for Elrond's study, leaving muddy trails behind them. When they arrived, Legolas gave a cursory knock on the door, though it was still open.

Elrond glanced up. "Estel!" he exclaimed, rushing around the side of his desk. "Legolas! What has happened?"

Estel's lower lip began to tremble. "I did not mean to, Papa."

Elrond's eyebrows knitted together suspiciously. "What did you not mean to do?"

Estel sank into silence. Legolas opened his mouth to explain for him, but Elrond held up his hand to stop him.

"Did I not tell you to listen to Legolas and do what he told you?" Elrond said to the small boy before him.

"But Papa," Estel protested, looking up innocently at his foster-father, "Legolas did not tell me I should not go in the water."

Elrond closed his eyes momentarily and took a deep breath in and out. Once he had apparently found his patience he turned to Legolas.

"Estel speaks the truth," Legolas confirmed. He offered up the story in his mind, and Elrond gazed at him, gleaning the turn of events. He pursed his lips before crouching down to speak to Estel.

"I expect Legolas thought that you were old enough and _sensible_ enough to know that you should not go in the water, Estel, without him needing to specifically forbid you from doing so. Surely you knew that you should not jump in without asking for an adult's permission first? And did you not think about how your actions would affect Legolas in the boat?"

By now Estel was looking thoroughly miserable. He scuffed his toe on the floor and a lone tear trickled down his face as he whispered, "Sorry, Papa."

"Oh _Estel,"_ Elrond sighed, gathering the little boy into his arms. Estel buried his face in his father's robes, no doubt trying to hide the fact that he was crying. Legolas felt sorry for the child, who he knew had never meant to do any harm – and it was not as if a few wet, dirty clothes could not be fixed.

Elrond held out a red-faced Estel in front of him. "I am truly sorry, Papa. I will not do it again."

"Of that I have no doubt," Elrond said kindly. He stood to his feet. "But it is not me you must apologise to. It is our guest who is now wet and muddy because of your actions, not me."

Estel tilted his face skywards to look at his friend. "I am very sorry Legolas for getting you all muddy and wet. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course I can," said Legolas at once. Relief flooded Estel's face.

Elrond coughed. "Estel, you had better get yourself washed and cleaned up if you are hoping to join us for lunch. Let me take you to your room and I will find you some fresh clothes to put on."

"Yes Papa," Estel said obediently. "What about Legolas?"

The Prince laughed and followed the boy out into the hallway. "I had better clean myself up too, for I am quite ravenous."

The three walked down the corridor towards the other end of the house where the bedrooms were situated. It did not escape Legolas's notice how Elrond's nose wrinkled at the sight of the muddy footprints on the floor, and the Prince fought back a laugh. There was a tug on his hand, and he looked down.

"Legolas?" Estel said, gazing up at him.

"Yes?"

Estel whispered, "Even though I got told off, I had the best morning ever with you. Thank you for taking me on the river."

The boy's grey eyes shone with happiness and gratitude. Legolas beamed and squeezed his hand.

"You know what, Estel? I had the best morning too."

 **xXxXx**

 **Author's note:** _Thank you for reading! If this little story gave you a warm fuzzy feeling or you enjoyed it in any way at all, please let me know and REVIEW! It's all the payment I get_ ;)


End file.
